


Valentine Mishap

by Crazyrose912



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kisses, Kitchen mishap, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, ruined plans, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: Crowley tries to plan a surprise for Aziraphale, but a small kitchen fire ruins the plans. They still have a good Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Valentine Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Good Omens Ficlet for Valentine's day. All fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

Aziraphale came home to the Cottage and immediately smelled smoke. He panicked and ran towards the kitchen where thick black smoke was gathering.

“Crowley! What is going on? Are you okay?” 

Crowley backed out of the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. “Oh, Aziraphale. You’re home.” He looked between Aziraphale and the extinguisher and the smoking kitchen. “Oh. Um. I can explain.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “I certainly hope you can.”

Crowley walked back into the kitchen and opened a window. The smoke dissipated leaving being a pitiful scene. The table was set very nicely with candles and flowers. On the stove was the burnt pan with some smoking food.

Crowley weakly gestured around. “This was supposed to be a surprise for Valentine’s Day.”

Aziraphale looked around and gasped lightly. “Oh Crowley! You did all this for me?”

Crowley nodded. “Well, I tried. I was gonna make you a fancy dinner, like the kind from a restaurant, but then this happened.”

Aziraphale reached out and grabbed Crowley’s arms. “Oh, Darling. Thank you so much. I love you so very much. But you really should stay out of the kitchen.” He lovingly caressed Crowley’s cheek. “You and fire have a bad relationship.”

Crowley let out a light chuckle. Aziraphale leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. They leaned back in for another kiss.

Crowley suddenly pulled back. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have one thing that wasn't ruined by the fire." He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and took him into the living room and retrieved a heart-shaped box. He handed them to Aziraphale, who opened them up. Inside was a bunch of assorted chocolates.

"Oh. Thank you. These are my favorite." Crowley just shrugged. Aziraphale grabbed his black jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You didn't have to do all this for me," Aziraphale murmured against Crowley as they pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

"I know. But I wanted to do something special for you. Because I love you, and you deserve to be treated right."

Aziraphale kissed him again. "I am very flattered, my dear." He pulled a small box out of his coat. "I got you a small gift as well."

Crowley gently took the box and opened it. Inside was a small key chain with a plant charm.

"Oh wow. Thank you!"

"It's for your keys for the Bentley. It’s a plant that won't ever disobey you."

Crowley just laughed before pulling Aziraphale into another embrace.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, angel."

"Happy Valentine’s day, my dearest."


End file.
